La lesión de Akane
by catumy
Summary: ONESHOOT: Akane se ha lesionado y necesita que la cuiden...


Pensamientos

- - Diálogos

**LA LESION DE AKANE**

**Por Catumy**

El doctor Tofu estaba examinando a Akane. La chica había venido acompañada de Ranma quejándose de un fuerte dolor en el tobillo y parecía no estar fingiendo. Lo movió hacia un lado y ella se quejó. Las radiografías no mostraban fractura. El doctor miró a Ranma y sonrió. Parecía tan preocupado por Akane que casi le daban ganas de dejarlos solos.

- Parece que no hay nada roto, Akane. Pero vas a tener que guardar reposo algunos días. Usa hielo y la pomada que te daré para bajar la inflamación y en dos semanas estarás bien.

- Si, doctor Tofu.

- Y deberás reposar, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de esfuerzos.

- Yo me ocuparé, doctor. – Saltó Ranma. Akane lo miró enfadada. ¿De que se quiere ocupar si gran parte de la culpa de que yo esté así la tiene él? Baka estúpido…

Después de escuchar las recomendaciones del doctor para favorecer su recuperación, Akane se puso de pie dispuesta para irse a casa, pero Ranma se le adelantó y la tomó en brazos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Ranma? Déjame en el suelo inmediatamente.

- ¿Acaso no has oído al doctor? Tienes que reposar. Yo te llevaré a casa.

- No puedes llevarme en brazos hasta casa Creo que voy a morirme de vergüenza, si alguien nos ve así…. ¿No me oyes? ¡¡Suéltame! – El forcejeo de Akane resultaba inútil ya que el chico la tenía fuertemente sujeta y no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

- Venga chicos, no peleen. ¿Por qué no la llevas a caballito, Ranma? Así no hará esfuerzos y no será una situación tan incómoda- solucionó el doctor. Ranma sonrió al ver que Akane se sonrojaba. Por fin tendría una excusa para estar cerca de la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

De esta forma, se despidieron del doctor agradeciéndole su ayuda. Akane, sobre la espalda de Ranma iba profundamente sonrojada. Oía a su corazón latir con fuerza debido a la proximidad de su compañero y sintió miedo de que él no pudiera escucharlo también. Por el camino, ranma decidió que era hora de enterarse de cómo su prometida se había lastimado.

- Akane, ¿no vas a contarme como te hiciste daño en el tobillo?

- Da igual Ranma, el daño ya está hecho. Pero… ¿acaso te preocupas por mi Saotome?

- Claro que me preocupo tonta.- Akane se quedó en blanco. Había esperado otro tipo de respuesta del tipo "¡A quien le importa una marimacho…!" Pero el Ranma amable la desarmaba completamente. Así, tuvo que contarle la historia.

**FLAHSBACK**

Al salir de la escuela se había encontrado con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, que la retaron a un duelo para conseguir el amor de Ranma. Pensó en salirse por la tangente cuando una de ellas la acusó de cobarde. Y eso no lo iba a permitir. Pronto se encontró enzarzada en una pelea que más bien parecía un tres contra una. A duras penas esquivaba palas, bomboris e instrumentos de gimnasia. De pronto, algo la golpeó en el tobillo haciéndola caer de bruces. Se levantó de inmediato intentando protegerse de los ataques de sus enemigas, que seguían sin darle tregua. Consiguió propinarle una patada en la cara a Shampoo y Kodachi quedó fuera de combate gracias a un golpe en el estómago pero el combate parecía tener mal aspecto para Akane. Y el tobillo no dejaba de dolerle, cada vez más debido al sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando las cosas pintaban tan mal para Akane, apareció un muchacho gritando que se separaran. Era Ranma. Lo que vino después es fácil de imaginar. Tres chicas enloquecidas tratando de abrazar al recién llegado, protestas por parte de él, peleas por parte de ellas, reproches por atacar a alguien tan débil, torpe e indefensa como Akane, el sonido de una bofetada y Akane corriendo al grito de "¡¡Te odio Ranma!".

Claro está que la carrera no le sirvió de ayuda al lastimado tobillo de la chica. Y menos cuando sintió que el muchacho la perseguía intentando darle una explicación y ella apretó aún más el paso, a pesar del dolor que sentía. Finalmente, cuando al fin pudo atraparla, vio su tobillo inflamado y las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Cómo había peleado estando en ese estado? Se sintió tremendamente culpable y decidió llevarla a la consulta del doctor Tofu sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Así que fueron ellas las que te lastimaron…

- Fue durante un combate. No tiene importancia.

- Akane…

Ya habían llegado al Dojo. Ranma dejó a Akane en el comedor y se fue a bañar. Tenía que pensar en lo que su prometida acababa de contarle. La habían lastimado y, en cierto modo, era culpa suya. Debía detener a las tres locas que le seguían antes de que ocurriera algo malo de verdad. Dentro de la bañera decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Hablar con sus prometidas y dejarles claro que la única que le importaba era Akane, y que más les valdría mantenerse alejadas de ellas, ya que si la volvían a atacar no respondería de sus actos. Ya tenía la decisión tomada cuando escuchó mucho movimiento abajo. La puerta cerrándose y pasos que se perdían en el exterior de la casa.

Al bajar encontró a Akane donde la había dejado. Le sonrió cuando entró y él se sintió desarmado. Esa sonrisa.

- D… donde… ¿Dónde están todos? – Tenía que decir algo para romper el silencio.

- Pues… Nuestros padres han salido con el maestro Happosai a una especie de viaje de entrenamiento que durará dos días pero llevaban unos extraños pañuelos oscuros en la cabeza así que… de todas formas del maestro no hay que fiarse. – Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Ranma.

- ¿Y tus hermanas?

- Nabiki ha ido a una fiesta pijama con sus amigas de la escuela y Kasumi salió a cuidar por unos días a un pariente enfermo. Volverá mañana

- Eso…e…e…e… quiere decir que ¿estaremos solos esta noche?

- Parece que si…

Los dos jóvenes se miraron por un momento antes de bajar la mirada avergonzados. Esta es mi oportunidad. Podré cuidar de ella sin que nadie se entrometa. Puede que reúna el valor para decirle por fin lo que siento…

Ranma se portó muy servicial el resto de la noche. Preparó y sirvió la cena (que resultó mejor que lo que Akane solía preparar), fregó los platos y se preocupó en todo momento de lo que su prometida necesitaba. Ella se sentía confundida ¡Sería tan fácil acostumbrarse a ese Ranma…! Pero no debía olvidar que eso era temporal, hasta que su tobillo mejorara.

Después de cenar se sentaron a ver la TV. Pero Ranma no podía ver algo que no fuera su linda prometida. Había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció aquel día lluvioso; ahora era más adulta, más mujer. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado gracias a las artes marciales e incluso su forma de vestir y de comportarse era ahora más femenina. Con razón toda la escuela iba detrás de ella. La miró detenidamente aprovechando su distracción. Entonces reparó en el tobillo. Lesionado. Enrojecido. Era la excusa perfecta.

- Ak… Akane…

- Dime- Contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos ¿Por qué parece tan nervioso?

- Tu tobillo… Se está hinchando más. Te pondré la crema del doctor Tofu.

- ¡¿Qué!

Akane no tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar. El chico ya se había colocado el pie de ella en el regazo y se estaba poniendo algo de crema en las manos. Akane no podía creerlo ¿Realmente va a hacerlo? Si es tan cortado…. Su pensamiento tuvo una clara respuesta cuando el chico empezó a masajear suavemente el tobillo de Akane. Ella no podía creerlo. Ranma era tan tierno a veces… Y al verlo ahí, tan concentrado en ella, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible… Sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Por suerte se contuvo ¿Qué pensaría de mi? Si el pervertido se supone que es él…. Pero lo que Ranma hacía no se podía calificar precisamente de pervertido. El masaje se convirtió en una caricia. Acariciaba la piel de Akane con dulzura, como si temiera romperla. Para Akane eso no resultaba simplemente una cura. Estaba adquiriendo un tono demasiado íntimo, casi erótico. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si una corriente eléctrica pasara de uno al otro.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Ranma?

- Me preocupo por ti.

- Pero aún así no tienes por que…

- Quiero hacerlo – La interrumpió. Ambos callaron, rojos a más no poder. Sus cabezas hervían de pensamientos ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Le digo algo? Ranma acabó con ese silencio.

- Akane es mejor que nos acostemos – no, no, que mal ha sonado eso – Quiero decir que te lleve a la cama y yo me iré a mi cuarto y…

- Ranma te he entendido, no te preocupes. – Evitaron mirarse mientras él la cogió en sus brazos y la subió escaleras arriba has ta el dormitorio. Espero que no quiera también ponerme el pijama porque no sé como reaccionaría a eso

Ranma la depositó con suavidad en la cama y oyó a su prometida darle las gracias con un susurro. ¿Qué hago ahora?. Miró los ojos de su compañera. Esas profundas lagunas oscuras estaban fija en él, reflejando un sentimiento que hasta entonces nunca estuvo seguro de ver. Pero ya no dudaba. Akane le amaba. Y si había un momento, maldita sea, era ése.

- Akane…

- Dime – No separaban sus miradas, simplemente se iban acercando sin darse apenas cuenta de los que hacían.

- Quiero decirte que… te quiero…- Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. No era el primero para ninguno de los dos, pero desde luego si fue el más especial, en el que sintieron como la magia surgía. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro, adaptándose perfectamente, labio contra labio. La mano de Ranma acunó el rostro de Akane y la de ella buscó el pecho masculino. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, dejándose llevar por el momento. Finalmente, se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron más que con palabras.

Te quiero marimacho

Te quiero baka

Sonrieron. El chico se dirigió a la puerta después de desearse buenas noches mutuamente. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir y volvieron a sonreír. Después, uno a cada lado de la puerta, llevaron una mano hasta sus labios recordando lo ocurrido instantes antes.

Esa noche ambos soñaron con cosas agradables.

FIN

Hola! Soy Catumy, este es mi primer fic, quise hacer algo sencillo para empezar así que no sean muy duros conmigo…

En fin, lo que se suele decir. Escríbanme para lo que sea a por leerlo!


End file.
